24: Live Another Day
24: Live Another Day is an upcoming 24 limited-run event series. Set four years after the events of Season 8, the series will loosely adhere to the real time concept; while it will still cover the events of a single day with each episode corresponding to an hour, there will be jumps forward in time between certain episodes. Episode titles and scripts refer to Live Another Day as Day 9 of 24.http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/02/24-live-another-day-episode-101-1200pm.html The series will debut on Fox with a two-hour event at 8/7c on Monday, . Official synopsis 24: LIVE ANOTHER DAY is a thrilling new event series set to restart the ticking clock on the groundbreaking and Emmy Award-winning drama. The high-octane saga reunites the Emmy Award-winning team of executive producer Howard Gordon; star and executive producer Kiefer Sutherland; co-creator Robert Cochran; executive producers Evan Katz, Manny Coto, David Fury, Brian Grazer; and director Jon Cassar. It will also retain the real-time, pulse-pounding, fast-paced format with split screens and interweaving storylines. Set and shot in London, the suspenseful event series once again will follow the exploits of heroic agent Jack Bauer (Sutherland). Four years ago, Jack was a fugitive from justice. Now an exile, he nevertheless is willing to risk his life and freedom to avert yet another global disaster. Tracking Jack are CIA head Steve Navarro (Benjamin Bratt, Law and Order); CIA agent Kate Morgan (Yvonne Strahovski, Dexter), who is both resourceful and ruthless; Jordan Reed (Giles Matthey, Jobs), a smart and sophisticated CIA computer tech; and Erik Ritter (Gbenga Akinnagbe, The Wire), a sharp, strong and arrogant field operative. Calling the shots is James Heller (William Devane, The Dark Knight Rises), now President of the United States. Heller is flanked by his Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau (Tate Donovan, Damages) who is married to Heller’s daughter – Jack’s former flame, Audrey (Kim Raver, Revolution). Meanwhile, a hardened Chloe O'Brian (Mary Lynn Rajskub, Firewall), Bauer’s confidante, is now working underground with high-profile hacker Adrian Cross (Michael Wincott, The Crow). Guest stars on 24: Live Another Day include Golden Globe Award nominee Stephen Fry (Alice in Wonderland, Bones). The harrowing day will have Jack attempting to thwart an unthinkable terrorist attack that could change the world forever. Originally premiering , 24 was nominated for a total of 73 Emmy Awards, winning for Outstanding Drama Series in . Over eight seasons, Sutherland garnered seven Emmy Award nominations and one win for Outstanding Lead Actor – Drama Series. The series also earned 12 Golden Globe Award nominations, winning for Best Television Series – Drama in , and Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Drama (Sutherland) in . While 24 gained global recognition, Sutherland's portrayal of the legendary character penetrated the American psyche to become part of the cultural lexicon. 24: Live Another Day is a production of Teakwood Lane Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television and Imagine Television. Howard Gordon, Evan Katz, Manny Coto, David Fury, Robert Cochran, Brian Grazer, Jon Cassar and Kiefer Sutherland will executive-produce. The original series, which had its last American broadcast on , was created by Joel Surnow and Cochran. Production Development In May 2013, Deadline first reported that Fox was considering a limited-run "event series" for 24 based on a concept by Howard Gordon, after failed efforts to produce the 24 feature film and the cancellation of Kiefer Sutherland's series Touch. David Fury confirmed on Twitter that he would also be involved, pulling "double duty" with Gordon's new series Tyrant. The following week, Fox officially announced 24: Live Another Day, a limited-run series of twelve episodes that would feature the return of Jack Bauer. Fox CEO Kevin Reilly said that the series would essentially represent the twelve "most important" hours of a typical 24 season, with jumps forward between hours as needed. As with the rest of Fox's push into event programming, the production will have "a big scope and top talent and top marketing budgets." While Live Another Day will not exceed its allotted number of episodes, Reilly also noted that the project could pave the way for sequel series in the future. In the press release, Gordon said: Kiefer Sutherland, who was confirmed to executive produce and star in the new series, added: In June, it was announced that Jon Cassar was signed to executive produce and direct multiple episodes of Live Another Day, including the first two. Executive producers and writers Robert Cochran, Manny Coto and Evan Katz will also return.https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350505162160357376 Sean Callery will compose the score for the series. The writing process began on , with David Fury pitching the first episode.https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350389743177039872 The first episode, "12:00pm-1:00pm", will be scripted by Evan Katz & Manny Coto https://https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/382227659645661184 and the second, "1:00pm-2:00pm", by Robert Cochran & David Fury.https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/381614763299438592 On , executive producer Brian Grazer announced in an interview that the 24 miniseries would "be a limited series that would then spin off into a series itself. Fox is doing it, Fox studio and Fox network, and we're totally thrilled by that."Bloomberg Video: Netflix in Talks for `Arrested Development' Casting After Kiefer Sutherland, Mary Lynn Rajskub was announced as the second official cast member in , reprising her role as Chloe O'Brian. In September 2013, it was revealed Kim Raver was negotiating a deal to return as Audrey. It was also revealed that the new President of the United States will be a character the audience has met before, leading to speculation that William Devane's James Heller would be returning as President. On October 4 it was confirmed that both Raver and Devane had signed deals to rejoin the cast. In November 2013, Canadian actor Michael Wincott was announced as the first new cast member, portraying an infamous hacker and activist named Adrian. Soon after, Gbenga Akinnagbe and Giles Matthey were cast as series regulars, playing CIA agents Erik Ritter and Jordan Reed. In December 2013, David Fury sent out a pair of tweets suggesting that Carlos Bernard could return to portray Tony Almeida. At the TCA panel on January 13, 2014, Fox announced that Yvonne Strahovski had joined the cast as Kate Morgan, a CIA field operative on the trail of Jack Bauer. The same week, Emmy Award-nominated film and television actor Benjamin Bratt was announced to play the role of Steve Navarro, the CIA's London chief of operations. Tate Donovan was announced to play Audrey Raines' new husband and White House Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau. On January 24, the casting of renowned actor and comedian Stephen Fry as British Trevor Davies was announced. In December 2013, two-time Oscar nominee Judy Davis was cast as Margot, a British national and the widow of a notorious terrorist. However, in February, Davis left the role after personal matters prevented her from traveling to London for filming. Davis was replaced by Game of Thrones actress Michelle Fairley. Filming 24: Live Another Day will film on location in London, United Kingdom. Pre-production and location scouting by the crew, including Jon Cassar, began in November 2013.https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/404255010906992640 The production offices for Live Another Day were based in the Gillette Building in west London, previously used for films such as Red 2. Production began on , with filming scheduled to occur from through .http://www.tvshowauditions.info/2013/10/casting-directors-now-auditioning.html Promotion A 45-second teaser titled "Street Chaos," featuring Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian, was filmed on for debut during the Super Bowl XLVIII telecast on Fox. Several short fifteen-second clips were released on YouTube during the pre-game broadcast. Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer — former agent and international fugitive, in London to pursue an unknown goal while evading the CIA. * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian — ex-CTU analyst, now turned against the federal government and working with a free information movement led by Adrian Cross. As the series begins, Chloe will find herself pitted against Jack's objectives. * Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau — Jack's former love, recovered from her trauma in China and remarried to her father's Chief of Staff, Mark Boudreau. * William Devane as James Heller – former Secretary of Defense, now ascended to President of the United States, attending a summit with the British . The writers, mistakenly believing that Heller had been killed off, were pleasantly surprised to learn that he was still alive and made plans to have him return as the new President. By coincidence, Devane recently played the unnamed President in 2012's The Dark Knight Rises. * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross — an infamous hacker and leader of the free information movement. * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter — a strong, sharp, arrogant and ambitious CIA field operative. * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed — a smart and sophisticated CIA computer tech. * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan — a brilliant but impulsive CIA field operative in London, hot on the trail of Jack Bauer. * Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro — head of CIA operations tracking Jack Bauer. * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau — White House Chief of Staff and husband of Audrey Raines. Recurring * Michelle Fairley as Margot – a British national and the widow of a notorious terrorist. * Stephen Fry as Trevor Davies – a strong and charismatic leader whose friendship with President Heller comes under tremendous pressure because of personal and political crises. * Ross McCallhttps://twitter.com/joncassar/status/427489220333428736 * Duncan Powhttps://twitter.com/joncassar/status/430019874316754946 * John Boyegahttps://twitter.com/joncassar/status/430019874316754946 * Colin Salmon as General Coburn — an intelligent and fiercely loyal military man * Tamer Hassan Crew , Kiefer Sutherland, Howard Gordon, Evan Katz, Brian Grazer, and Manny Coto]] Producers *Tony Basgallophttps://twitter.com/HowardMGordon/status/426448081266028544 *Sang Kyu Kim *Iain Smith *Brian Grazer *David Fury *Manny Coto *Jon Cassar *Kiefer Sutherland *Evan Katz *Howard Gordon *Robert Cochran Writers *Robert Cochranhttp://instagram.com/p/h4e_Plt4Yv/ *Manny Coto *David Fury *Howard Gordon *Evan Katz *Patrick Somervillehttp://www.patricksomerville.com/contact Directors *Jon Cassar (6 episodes)https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/411670004573036544 *Adam Kane (2 episodes)https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/423220290685239296 Casting *Debi Manwiller (Los Angeles) *Clint Alexander (New York)http://www.backstage.com/nyc-film-production-listings/ Episodes Promotional media Super Bowl trailers File:Glass_Teaser_24_Live_Another_Day_FOX_BROADCASTING|"Glass" teaser File:Flame_Teaser_24_Live_Another_Day_FOX_BROADCASTING|"Flame" teaser File:Tower_Teaser_24_Live_Another_Day_FOX_BROADCASTING|"Tower" teaser File:Pistol_Teaser_24_Live_Another_Day_FOX_BROADCASTING|"Pistol" teaser File:Street_Chaos_24_LIVE_ANOTHER_DAY_FOX_BROADCASTING|"Street Chaos" trailer (alternate music) File:24 Clock Starts Ticking Promo|"The Clock Starts Ticking" promo Prequel comic :Main article: 24 (comic) 24, a sanctioned comic series set between the events of season 8 and Live Another Day, will be released by IDW Publishing beginning in . External links *Official site * * * * References | nextday =none}} Category:Live Another Day Category:24 Category:Series 9